


“I’ll keep you warm.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, blanket burrito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, “I’ll keep you warm.”





	“I’ll keep you warm.”

“Fuck, it’s so cold!”

You looked over towards Juice’s side of the bed as you heard him chuckle.

“Are you awake?”

“Yeah.”

He laughed again and so did you, not thinking he would’ve heard you. You were speaking more to yourself if you were being honest. You were up in Tacoma with Juice, him having wanted to bring you along on the ride. It wasn’t anything serious, no actual club business to be handled. Just a big club party they were having and Juice wanted to take you away somewhere different, even if it was just another clubhouse. You had been happy, excited to get out of Charming and see somewhere new. All that went out the window though when you realized just how cold it got at nights up here. You were used to sleeping practically naked in the California heat. This was something you had never experienced and you weren’t really enjoying it.

“I’m so cold, I feel like if I lay on my stomach my nipples are gonna break off.”

Juice laughed loudly at that, turning over to slightly lift your blanket and sneak a hand towards your breast.

“Hard nipples huh?”

He hissed as you slapped his hands away.

“Don’t you DARE move this blanket.”

“Oh hush.”

He turned to face you entirely, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you into his chest, keeping you in your blanket burrito while he spooned you. Your eyes slipped closed at the immediate security and warmth that he brought, him even pulling his blanket to wrap around you too.

“ ** _I’ll keep you warm._** ”

You nodded but pushed him away slightly.

“Now what?”

“My face is cold.”

You rolled around as much as you could in your blanket until you were facing him finally, leaning towards him and burring your chilled face in his neck, a dramatic sound of content leaving you.

“Ahhhh, much better.”

Juice simply rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, bringing his arms back around you to hold you. He kept on hand on your back as the other smoothed over your hair.

“I love you. Ya little sushi roll.”

“Shut up.”

You stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before you agreed.

“I’m the cutest little sushi roll you ever did see.”


End file.
